Demon True Alpha
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills se révèle enfin le véritable pouvoir d'un True Alpha, et ce n'est pas particulièrement beau à voir...
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION DEATHFIC**

* * *

Tout avait été si vite que Derek n'avait rien vu venir.

Comme souvent, en fait. Peut-être que Peter aurait vu quelque chose, lui, si seulement il ne l'avait pas enfermé dans un asile de fou.

Il ne savait pas quelle était sa pire erreur, penser une seule seconde que laisser une ville entière sous la protection d'un adolescent qui avait failli devenir un Berserker il y a encore peu de temps. Ou alors enfermer son oncle dans une maison de fou, où il aurait dû l'enfermer bien plus tôt quand on y réfléchissait. Ils enchaînaient tous les bêtises de toute façon, à croire qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise série américaine, c'était évident que ça allait se terminer comme ça.

Il gronda en sentant les griffes transpercer tendrement sa peau, comme si l'autre prenait plaisir à le voir souffrir, c'était peut-être le cas, en fait, vu son grand sourire sadique. ça lui faisait froid dans le dos, il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, vu le jeune homme sourire comme ça. Il en était sûr, ils l'avaient définitivement perdu.

Il avait le choix entre le tuer, ou ce serait lui et un tas d'innocents qui allaient y passer.

Croyez bien qu'il avait essayé, il n'avait pas attendu que vous lisiez tous ceci pour riposter.

Mais rien n'y faisait, l'homme était trop puissant, il ne lui faisait même pas une petite entaille.

Stiles vola à travers la pièce, s'écrasant durement contre le marbre dans un cri plaintif d'agonie, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, ayant perdu connaissance.

Derek poussa un rugissement.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami ! Comment tu peux faire ça ! Essaya-t-il de le raisonner.

Le plus jeune ricana doucement, les yeux rouges, le visage méconnaissable à cause du loup qui avait pris le pas sur l'homme.

\- Un meilleur ami ? Ce n'est qu'un petit humain pathétique, et toi, un louveteau sans meute, sans famille. Un moins que rien.

\- Arrête, Scott... Je t'en supplie...

\- Meurt en silence, je te prie.

Et sans plus attendre, la mains s'enfonça dans la poitrine, jusqu'à attraper le cœur du loup de naissance pour le faire imploser. Derek poussa un cri effroyable, sentant la vie le quitter, il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'avait pas encore pu protéger Stiles. Il n'avait pas encore pu lui dire son affection pour lui.

Pourtant, il finit sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, incapable de guérir. La grande faucheuse l'emportait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Scott, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, lécha le sang sur ses mains dont il se régalait.

\- C'est bon, tu as terminé ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le loup n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Il s'agissait de son compagnon, de son seul ami, de son alter ego, de son âme sœur. Si seulement ils avaient une âme. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et le rejoignit.

\- Ouais, on peut y aller Void.

\- Et lui ?

Le démon montra l'humain à terre et Scott haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne nous posera pas de problème, je me suis déjà assuré qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler, le temps qu'il surmonte ça et la perte du loup, par ce qui était son meilleur ami... Nous serons en enfer depuis déjà quelques années.

L'alpha ricana, Void sourit en coin et ils se mirent en route.

Quel bande d'imbécile d'avoir pensé qu'un True Alpha c'était un gentil dans l'histoire, pensa-t-il.

* * *

 **\- Bonjour je suis Aunyme.**

 **\- Et moi c'est Anne !**

 **\- Voilà apparemment nous sommes un duo comique... *facepalm***

 **\- *rigole* Mais non ! Nous sommes-**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule ! Ils ont pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes, ils s'en foutent !**

 **\- Okay, okay... On peut au moins leur dire qu'on aime Teen Wolf ?**

 **\- *ricane* Ho ouais après un tel OS c'est très crédible...**

 **\- D'ailleurs, on laisse comme ça ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Je veux dire, on pourrait faire une suite et tout ?**

 **\- Avec Derek mort, Stiles traumatisé et muet et Scott méchant ? Ha ! Je ris !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que les gens veulent du Sterek bon dieu ! Alors avec Derek mort, c'est un peu fichu tu vois.**

 **\- Bah... déjà les gens veulent pas que du Sterek... j'espère. Et puis c'est Beacon Hills, il peut revenir !**

 **\- Nan.**

 **\- Et on pourrait faire venir Peter qui serait gentil et tuerait Scott !**

 **\- Non non non putain mais ta gueule ! Tu vas leur donner des idées ! Déjà Peter gentil ? T'es sérieuse meuf ? Et je tuerais pas Scott !**

 **\- Hoooo mais alleeeez !**

 **\- Non. Les gens voudront pas de suite de toute façon alors ferme-là.**

 **\- Okay, tu sais quoi ? Si on te laisse 5 reviews, tu fais la suite.**

 **\- Ok, si tu veux, de toute façon on me laissera jamais 5 reviews donc je suis tranquille.**

 **\- Tu promets de faire une suite si y'a 5 reviews ?**

 **\- Oui, à la condition que ce soit pas toi qui me les mette.**

 **\- ...Shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION HARD LEMON**

* * *

Scott était partis de Beacon Hills, semant le désastre et la désolation derrière lui, toujours accompagné de Void. Des fleurs fanés tâchées de sang, voilà ce qu'ils laissaient derrière lui.

Personne, grand dieu, absolument personne n'était assez puissant pour se débarrasser d'un Demon True Alpha et d'un Nogitsune collaborant ensemble. C'était grâce à Scott qu'ils avaient pu battre Void auparavant, il n'imaginait pas, peu de temps après, le faire revenir. Scott et son loup ressentaient la même passion, ce même feu incandescent qui brûlait en eux, pour Void que celle qu'ils avaient ressentis pour Stiles. C'est vrai, Scott avait toujours été dans le déni, il ne voulait rien dire à Stiles de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, son frère de cœur. Jusqu'au jour où il réalisa que c'était trop tard, son hyperactif en aimait un autre. Il aimait Derek. Ce foutu de Derek Hale. Connard arrogant qui se croyait tout permis, qui venait empiéter sur ses plates bande, sur SON territoire alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de gérer son oncle psychopathe !

La douleur avait été fulgurante, brûlante. Mais il avait tenu le coup et avait essayé d'éloigner Derek. ça s'était plutôt bien passé, au début. Non, en fait, pas du tout. Il voyait clairement que Derek manquait à son meilleur ami et l'arrivé de Theo n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Se sentant délaissé par son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aime depuis toujours, il avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de la chimère. C'est ce qu'il avait cru, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

Finalement, lui aussi l'avait trahis, comme tous les autres. Derek, Stiles, Peter, Liam, Lydia, Jackson, Theo. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient l'importance qu'il leur accordait. Aucun ne méritait un True-Alpha à leur tête. Ils méritaient de souffrir comme lui était en train de souffrir, d'enfin voir ce que ça fait de perdre la personne que l'on aime juste sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire, de voir le monde s'effondrer en se trouvant totalement impuissant.

Certains croyaient que c'était Stiles qui avait le plus souffert dans cette foutue histoire de loup-garou, tout ça parce qu'il n'est qu'un faible humain pathétique, qui tente désespérément de jouer les héros mais au final, qu'a-t-il fais ? Il avait emmené Scott dans les bois ce jour-là. Il n'avait rien dis à Scott et l'avait laissé au pire moment. Alors celui qui pense que c'est celui qui a le plus souffert, que c'est LE SEUL à avoir souffert, ne connait rien à la putain de souffrance.

Mais c'est vrai, qui se soucie de la souffrance de Scott McCall ? Celui qui dit toujours que tout va bien, que tout va s'arranger ? Des mensonges, du déni, il tentait désespérément de ne pas faire face à la réalité ou tout serait terminé.

Puis un jour, il fit face à la réalité. La souffrance le consuma tellement qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'esprit de Scott, ne laissant place qu'à son loup, pire encore que quand Peter était sorti du coma. La seule solution était de le tuer à son tour mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser faire, c'est pour cela qu'il appela Void. Un parfait compagnon de jeu.

Quand celui-ci apparut, il fut d'abord perplexe, mais il comprit rien qu'avec un échange de regard et sourit en coin, ho oui, ils allaient s'amuser.

Ce que Scott aimait le plus chez Void ? C'est comment il se servait de sa langue pour faire des pipes. C'est vrai, il le suçait tellement bien, à chaque fois, c'était à s'en damner.

Bien sûr, Scott, surtout sa partie loup qui avait pris entièrement possession de lui, avait des besoins, et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se retenait qu'à présent c'était comme s'il était tout le temps en rut. Le meilleur étant quand ils venaient de se faire un festin, que ce soit d'innocents, de loup-garous, de chasseurs ou de il-ne-savait-quoi, et qu'ils étaient recouvert de sang. Plus lui que Void qui n'aimait pas trop se salir les mains. Mais après ce genre de tuerie, il avait une gaule pas possible que Void aimait satisfaire.

Ils étaient pareil, insatiable.

Comme maintenant. Void sortait la bite dur du short de son loup pour la masser comme il se doit.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse plaisir mon louloup ? Demanda-t-il, non sans un sourire en coin.

Scott l'attira à lui pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion non feinte, dévorante.

\- Bien sûr, t'en as encore des questions à la con comme ça ?

Void esquissa un sourire plus prononcé et se baissa pour venir titiller le gland de sa langue et doucement tirer sur la peau du prépuce avec ses dents, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas blesser son amant. Ils faisaient peut-être dans le BDSM et le sanglant, mais n'allaient pas jusqu'à se blesser les parties intimes, même s'ils étaient des démons, ça faisait quand même mal.

Et sans prévenir, il enfonça le membre dans sa bouche pour le sucer avec vigueur, faisant marcher sa langue pour mieux satisfaire son loup dont il connaissait à présent tous les recoins sensibles, ce dont il se servait aisément. L'alpha sera dans la merde le jour où il voudra la contrarier, c'est lui qui le dit.

Le loup râlait, grognait, et bougeait les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus encore dans sa gorge, venant racler le fond avec entrain. Il était brusque et ce serait mentir que de dire que le renard n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire. Il aimait cette bestialité.

\- Oh putain... émit Scott, prenant apparemment son pied. C'est trop bon... Je veux ton cul...

Void sourit de toutes ses dents, il était raide dingue de cet alpha si dominateur et sauvage, qui le baisait si bien jour après jour. Il ne se fit pas prier et se mit à quatre pattes, laissant libre accès à ses fesses. Scott s'approcha, se léchant les lèvres d'un regard affamè. Void était le meilleur repas de tout les temps, si on considère que le sexe est un plat. Il fit glisser une fois son sexe dur entre ses fesses, avant de le pénétrer brutalement, tapant au fond de lui d'un seul coup, sans même l'avoir préparé. Void aimait le sexe, la douleur et le sang, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il adorait tellement s'envoyer en l'air avec le loup, c'était un véritable plaisir digne du nirvana à chaque fois.

Scott claqua violemment ses fesses avant de commencer ses rapides coups de reins, brutaux, venant frapper au fond de lui à chaque passage alors que ses griffes pénétrait la peau pâle des hanches de son renard. Il lui faisait pousser des petits cris qu'il trouvait absolument magnifique et bandant. Il le pilonnait durement, ouvrant un peu plus son cul. L'alpha grognait doucement de contentement, c'était toujours extraordinaire leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Il avait beau être puissant, il se sentait maitre de tout dans ce genre de moment. Penser qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose à Void, le faire sien, profondément, alors que Void n'appartenait et ne se laissait dominer par personne... ça ne lui donnait qu'un peu plus envie d'étaler sa débauche.

Il donnait des petits coups à présent, de plus en en plus saccadés, alors qu'il mordait l'épaule du renard. Scott n'avait plus jamais retrouvé son apparence totalement humaine depuis la mort de Derek, mais il n'était jamais aussi sauvage que dans ces moments. Ses yeux rouges luisaient, et il avait un besoin terrible de griffer et de mordre, mais plus encore de se satisfaire.

Il finit par jouir, restant bien au fond de ce lieu délectable et chaud qu'était le fond de son cul.

Il se retira et retourna Void face à lui pour dévorer sa bouche, le blessant et le faisant saigner à cause de ses crocs acérés, tout en caressant son membre pour le faire venir à son tour.

Ils ne se détachèrent pas ensuite, l'alpha s'endormant dans les bras du démon-renard qui en profita pour se nourrir de Scott. Du la petite partie faible et souffrante de l'humain qui restait en lui.

Trois mois avaient passés depuis leurs fugues. Trois mois avaient passés depuis la mort de Derek. Trois mois où Stiles était dans le coma dont il commença à émerger...

* * *

 **\- ... T'as fais une suite juste pour une partie de jambe en l'air, en fait ?**

 **\- Voui !**

 **\- Et Scott était amoureux de Stiles ?**

 **\- Voui !**

 **\- C'est super triste en fait !**

 **\- Voui ! *jubile complètement***

 **\- Donc finalement grâce au 5 reviews t'as pu te faire plaisir !**

 **\- Ouais, je pensais pas que les gens étaient aussi tarés ! Je propose que pour le chapitre 2 on augmente le pari !**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- 10 reviews !**

 **\- On va jamais laisser 10 reviews ! 6 !**

 **\- 8 !**

 **\- 7, c'est un bon chiffre 7 !**

 **\- Grmph... Bon, va pour 7. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.**

 **\- *smile***


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles cligna des yeux, dans le brouillard complet. Il ne savait pas où il était mais savait à l'odeur que ce n'était certainement pas sa chambre. Un bruit lui parvint à l'oreille et il comprit. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et se redressa, doucement, son corps étant lourd comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps, ce qui était certainement le cas. Il était tout endoloris, au point qu'il voulu émettre un gémissement plaintif. Qui n'eut pas lieu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda tout autour de lui, il était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital, seul. Il chercha après le bouton pour appeler une infirmière mais ne le trouva pas, il voulu alors hausser la voix pour que quelqu'un se rende enfin compte qu'il était réveillé, en vain.

\- N'insiste pas, tu ne peux plus parler. Indiqua une voix qu'il connaissait, celle de l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ses paroles. Il ne pouvait plus parler ? Lui ? Mais que deviendrait-il sans sa voix et son sarcasme ! C'était sa marque de fabrique ! Il allait devoir passer par le papier avant d'enfin parler la langue des signes, et les gens en auraient encore plus marre de lui parce qu'il ne parlait même plus comme eux mais avec les mains !

Non, attendez. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de voix, c'était ça la question. Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Depuis combien de temps ? Que s'était-il passé ? C'est à cet instant que tout lui revint en mémoire. Le changement radical de Scott. Sa monstruosité, son hostilité, tout ce que n'avait jamais eu Scott, il l'avait eu. D'un coup, sans qu'il puisse voir le coup venir. Il s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier. Il y avait lui, Derek, Scott et le Nogitsune.

Scott, qui s'était apparemment laissé consumé par son loup, et avait libéré le renard de sa cage, l'avait envoyé baladé avec force contre un mur. Et ensuite ? Il se souvenait de l'odeur du sang, un corps qui s'écroule... mais il ne saurait dire qui, puis c'était le noir. Il leva son regard vers Peter, à présent à côté de lui, il voulait lui demander ce qu'était devenu Scott, mais n'en au pas l'occasion en voyant l'expression de tristesse du loup.

\- Derek est mort. Lui annonça-t-il sans plus de détour.

Cela faisait trois mois, et Peter avait fais son deuil à présent. Il ne lui restait que Cora, et il ne pardonnerait certainement jamais à Scott ce qu'il avait pu faire. Même s'il l'avait pressenti, même s'il l'avait lui-même un peu plus enfoncé dans ce gouffre de ténèbres... il avait tué son neveu, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Stiles resta sans bouger à l'annonce de Peter, le teint livide. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser ses paroles, cette fois. Derek mort. C'était impossible. Ces deux mots ne pouvaient pas aller ensemble, il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Derek ne pouvait pas être mort. Ou alors il était arrivé dans la quatrième dimension... Oui... ou alors... Peter lui faisait une mauvaise blague ! Ce serait bien son genre à ce loup-garou psychopathe ! Il cherchait des excuses, il voulait être dans le déni. Mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, cette douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on lui broyait le cœur sans qu'il ne puisse rejoindre la mort à son tour, elle ne lui mentait pas.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était attaché à lui, à quel point il le trouvait sexy et torride, il aurait voulu tellement plus que ce qu'ils ont eu, un baiser, des caresses, des mots tendres, une histoire tellement passionné que les gens voudraient entendre leur histoire, juste pour pouvoir rêver.

Mais il n'avait rien eu. Rien du tout. C'était trop tard à présent, Derek était mort.

Stiles n'avait rien pu y faire.

Les jours étaient passés, trois pour être plus précis. Peter avait demandé à Stiles de ne rien dévoilé sur ce qui s'était passé, surtout pas à la mère de Scott. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne les horreurs que son fils avait commis, il ne voulait pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Dans la version des faits qu'il avait donné, tout était la faute d'une personne malfaisante, aux pouvoirs surnaturels, que Scott s'était empressé de pourchasser. Soit, mais il le pourchassait déjà depuis trois mois, sans donner de nouvelles, alors il y avait de fortes chances que Melissa pense qu'il est peut-être mort, ou elle se doute de quelque chose. En tout cas, elle n'en parla pas à Stiles, qu'elle traita avec le plus grand soin, comme elle le faisait à son habitude. Comme une mère aimante.

Le Shérif était venu peu après son réveil, et les autres de la meute étaient passés dans la chambre, lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, étant désolé, tout le blabla habituel... mais ils savaient tous sans exception que l'état de Stiles n'irait pas en s'améliorant : il était définitivement muet. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'en plus de ça, il ressentait un profond vide dans la poitrine, laissé par Derek et Scott. Deux personnes cher à son cœur qu'il venait de perdre, qui venaient de le laisser... pourquoi tant de haine ?

Peter repassa ce soir-là, alors que les visites étaient terminés depuis longtemps, Stiles faisait peine à voir. Il avait l'air tellement seul, vide, triste, désabusé, comme si quelqu'un s'était emparé de son âme pour lui faire subir mille souffrance. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Bonsoir Stiles... je suis venu t'annoncer que je pars.

L'hyperactif leva son regard cerné vers l'ancien alpha, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Partir ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Peter avait-il un endroit précis où il devait se rendre de toute urgence ?

\- J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles, je m'inquiétais pour toi... mais je ne peux rien faire de plus, alors je pars sur les traces de Scott.

\- Comment ? écrit Stiles sur l'ardoise qu'on lui avait donné pour pouvoir discuter.

\- Oh crois-moi, c'est facile vu le carnage qu'il fait avec le Nogitsune sur son chemin... Stiles eut de nouveau le cœur serré à cette idée.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi. Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Il en est hors de question ! tu vois déjà dans quel état tu es après un affrontement avec eux ? La prochaine fois, tu y passes !

\- S'il te plait...

\- Et ton père ! Tu y as pensé ?

\- Je t'en supplie, Peter, j'en ai besoin...

Le loup-garou croisa le regard implorant et remplis de larmes de Stiles, comment était-il censé ne pas craquer devant ça ? Il finit par accepter, un peu à contrecœur, et une boule au ventre... Stiles faisait partis de ces gens qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Peut-être en partie parce qu'il savait l'attachement que Stiles et Derek avaient l'un pour l'autre sans jamais rien montrer ou se dire. Ils se comprenaient dans la douleur. Et il pouvait comprendre aussi que Stiles veuille savoir les raisons qui ont poussé son propre meilleur ami à tuer celui qu'il aimait.

Une lettre fut déposé sur la table de la cuisine de chez les Stilinski.

Puis Stiles partit avec Peter, sans se retourner. Il avait besoin d'avancer.

* * *

 **\- Je vois qu'on continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur...**

 **\- Ho ça va ! Il est soft ce chapitre !**

 **\- Oh oui il est soft... et quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire souffrir Stiles ?**

 **\- Hmm... Et bien... Je dirais... non, j'en sais rien.**

 **\- les gens vont tellement te haïr...**

 **\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais les gens aiment !**

 **\- Pas tous ! La preuve on a pas eu les sept reviews !**

 **\- ... QUOI ? Tu m'avais dis qu'on les avait ! Pourquoi j'ai écris la suite alors ?**

 **\- Euh... oups ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott avait encore fais un carnage et le Nogitsune s'était contenté de le regarder. Les gens ne le savaient pas, peut-être que Scott lui-même n'en avait pas conscience mais il choisissait toujours des êtres surnaturels. Comme s'il voulait leur faire payer quelque chose qui lui serait arrivé. Void ne disait rien, il adorait le voir faire un carnage et finir couvert de sang, mais il avait tout de même la nette impression que Scott s'était lancée dans une vendetta personnelle et qu'il courrait à sa perte. Il espérait simplement que sa présence à ses cotés suffirait à ne pas sombrer dans une folie autodestructrice.

Mais il laissait ça de côté pour le moment. Void s'inquiétait pour autre chose, quelque chose qui, il le savait, se rapprochait. Scott avait beau être devenu très puissant, il n'en restait pas moins lui-même un démon bien plus puissant qui pouvait voir et sentir des choses que Scott n'imaginait même pas. Il attendit sagement la nuit, que Scott soit épuisé et se repose contre un arbre, dans ce genre de moment l'alpha était beaucoup moins sur ses gardes mais Void veillait sur lui. Il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à lui et lui enlever.

Le corps de Void restera près de lui, mais sont esprit sera ailleurs, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de revenir à lui s'il y a danger.

Ce soir-là, Stiles se réveilla d'un coup en sursaut, un étrange sentiment de peur, voir de terreur, en lui. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, c'était bien une chambre mais ce n'était pas la sienne, ni celle de l'hôpital ou encore celle où il passait la nuit avec Peter. Mais où était-il ? C'est là qu'il croisa un regard sombre qui failli le faire de nouveau sursauter. Le temps de réaliser de qui il s'agissait et une panique s'empara de lui. C'était lui. Le Nogitsune. Il était revenu pour lui ? Il avait de nouveau prit le contrôle de son corps ? La réaction de Stiles amusa un instant Void, mais il n'était pas venu pour ça.

\- Calme-toi, je suis juste venu discuté.

\- Depuis quand tu discutes ? Il fut surpris que sa voix soit sortie.

\- Nous sommes dans un rêve, ce qui explique que tu puisses parler.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Si Void venait pour discuter avec lui, c'était forcément en rapport avec Scott et à la chasse qu'ils ont entamé, lui et Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de nous courir après.

Gagné. Comme quoi, le Nogitsune pouvait devenir plus ou moins prévisible, bien que Stiles ne se doutait pas qu'il soit au courant, encore moins qu'il viendrait lui-même le voir pour lui demander sagement d'arrêter. Dit comme ça, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au démon.

\- Tu rêves ! Tu crois qu'on va arrêter juste parce que tu nous le demandes ?

\- Écoute-moi bien, Stiles, tu es quelqu'un d'assez malin pour avoir réussi à me battre une fois, et tu étais aidé, n'oublie pas que tu avais Scott de ton côté, plus maintenant. C'est lui qui a décidé de te laisser en vie et je respecte son choix. Mais si tu continues de nous poursuivre, je te ferais voir en boucle la scène où Derek est mort, une véritable torture pour toi. Et après, je te tuerais.

Stiles était perplexe, quelque chose ne collait pas là-dedans. Void qui veut discuter ? Qui veut lui laissait une chance ? Qui menace de le tuer ? Il savait que Void ne tuait pas, il se nourrissait de la douleur et du chaos, le problème c'est qu'une personne morte ne lui servait absolument à rien. Les morts qu'il y avait eu durant la période Nogitsune, n'était que des pertes inintéressante pour lui. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en demander plus, Void était à présent partis et Stiles se réveillait près de Peter qu'il secoua.

Le loup-garou grogna doucement mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Stiles de le réveiller en pleine nuit.

\- Void m'est apparu. Écrit l'hyperactif sur l'ardoise.

\- Quoi.. ? Il est venu... te parler ? Stiles acquiesça.

\- Il est venu me dire de faire demi-tour... est-ce que tu penses que Scott pourrait être une faiblesse de Void ? Peter n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je crois qu'il veut le protéger, en plus il a dis qu'il respectait son choix de me garder en vie. Tu penses qu'il aurait pu s'y attacher... ?

\- Honnêtement... je ne sais pas, on en sait trop peu sur lui. Je pensais qu'il ne ressentait rien, mais avec ce que tu me dis...

\- Je me souviens que quand il utilisait mon corps, il en avait surtout après la douleur de Scott, ça lui plaisait de voir les autres souffrir, mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était Scott. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi...

Peter sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, ce qui semblait être des heures pour Stiles. À vrai dire, Peter avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente mal, ou fautif, parce qu'il en savait moins sur son meilleur ami que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Peut-être parce que Scott souffrait en silence ? On a tous notre manière d'extérioriser notre douleur ou notre colère... mais il gardait tout à l'intérieur. Stiles observait Peter et pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce qui a finis par lui faire péter les plombs ?

\- Ce n'est pas impossible...

\- Au point de... tuer Derek ? Peter soupira brièvement.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que Scott était amoureux de toi...

Stiles se figea en haussant les sourcils, fixant Peter comme si c'était un fantôme ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Peter avait du flair, il le savait, surtout que c'était un loup-garou. Stiles n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde que Scott puisse être amoureux de lui. C'était quasiment hors de propos, pour lui Scott était hétéro, la question ne se posait pas. Mais s'il s'était trompé ? Si en vérité Scott était amoureux de lui mais n'avait jamais osé lui en parler ? C'était plus que possible, il intériorisait tout. Mais il lui avait parlé de son attirance pour Derek... il lui avait bien semblé que Scott n'avait pas trop apprécié la nouvelle et qu'il s'efforçait de l'encourager, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du mauvais caractère de Derek et Scott devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Maintenant que Peter lui avait dis ça, il voyait tout sous un nouvel angle. Est-ce que Derek le savait ou Peter était le seul à s'en être rendu compte ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait pu empêcher tout ça, ce déchaînement de violence, et surtout la mort de Derek... si seulement il savait lire entre les lignes, ou que Scott ne soit pas aussi secret.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, Stiles... ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Peter l'attira doucement contre lui et caressa son dos alors que des larmes perlaient sur les joues de l'humain. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que c'était de tout perdre du jour au lendemain, de vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant... mais ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose.

Dans une autre ville, à des kilomètres de là, Scott grogna doucement alors qu'il observait le visage de Void qui ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois dormir.

\- Je ne dormais pas, je vérifiais les alentours pour être sûr qu'on est en sécurité. Scott esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'inquiète.

Void ricana légèrement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Jamais il ne le laisserait partir, il était à lui à présent.

* * *

 **\- ... Moi aussi je vais pleurer avec Stiles !**

 **\- C'est ça, vas-y.**

 **\- Maiiiiiis !**

 **\- Bonne argumentation, j'avoue.**

 **\- ça sera un Happy End au moins ?**

 **\- Aucune idée mais c'est vraiment, vraiiiiment mal barré. Là pour que ce soit un Happy End faudrait que Scott meurt...**

 **\- ... Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Pas que de toi. *smile d'enfoiré***

 **\- Je te hais ! Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews ça nous *bâillonne Aunyme* fait énormément plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention euh... violence ? Je sais même pas comment vous expliquer. Bref, attention, vous verrez bien.**

* * *

Void observait Scott, terminant de déchiqueter en deux le Kanima et réprima un frison. Il avait comme l'étrange sensation que la situation commençait à lui échapper. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune haine venant de Scott. Avant, il tuait à cause la haine qui l'animait mais plus les jours passaient et plus la haine s'était estompé. Maintenant il tuait tout simplement parce que ça lui paraissait normal. Un peu comme un zombie simplement guidé par la soif de sang. Et une certaine angoisse montait en lui. Void qui angoisse ? On aura tout vu. Comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, Scott se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai rien dis.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses... Void haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Tu te demandes si je ne vais pas finir par m'en prendre à toi...

Voilà, si l'alpha commençait à pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, là, c'était vraiment flippant. Depuis quand on devinait les pensées d'une entité aussi vieille que lui ?! Scott s'approcha de lui, son regard de braise l'observant.

\- Mais c'est impossible, parce que tu es le seul qui me comprend.

L'alpha l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, comme si c'était la seule et unique chose qu'il désirait. Et c'était probablement le cas. Void n'avait pas pensé qu'en laissant Scott s'engouffrer dans cette folie meurtrière, il deviendrait aussi apathique. Il avait grave merdé et il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Il aimait le chaos, la haine, la confusion, la douleur... mais pas le sang juste pour le sang. Et de quoi allait-il se nourrir si Scott ne ressentait plus rien ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Scott. C'est comme s'il s'était fais avoir par son propre piège, encore une fois. Il aimerait dire à Scott qu'il est effectivement le seul qui le comprenait, mais c'était faux. Il ne le comprenait pas, encore moins maintenant qu'avant. Le seul qui arrivait à le comprendre avec perdu la parole et son droit d'intervenir dans la vie de Scott.

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il était devenu, il y a quelques jours Void avait perdu la trace de Stiles et Peter qui avaient cessé de s'approcher d'eux. Il espérait qu'il leur soit simplement arrivé quelque chose et ne viendraient plus l'embêter lui et l'alpha. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il trouve une solution pour Scott, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Même s'il lui faisait toujours prendre son pied, c'était comme s'il était devenu une simple marionnette guidé par ses envies meurtrières. Void n'appréciait pas trop d'avoir pour alpha, pour compagnon, une simple marionnette. Lui qui était si grand, si manipulateur... ce n'était pas suffisant.

L'instant d'après, Scott était en train de grogner comme si un danger, un ennemi, approchait à grand pas. C'était le cas, en fait, et Void ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ne les avait pas senti approcher, pourquoi ? Il était un démon, qui avait pris en puissance d'ailleurs, rien ne devrait lui échapper !

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes venu chercher la mort ? Leur demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux devenaient aussi noir que les ténèbres.

\- On est venu raisonner Scott, affirma Peter comme si c'était l'évidence. Et toi, on va t'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute !

Void se mit à ricaner comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu depuis des siècles, mais il perdit bien vite son sourire en remarquant le silence de Scott, puis son expression. Les yeux rouges luisant, fixaient ceux de Stiles. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Scott voyait toute la tristesse dans le regard de Stiles, ce à quoi il n'avait justement jamais voulu faire face. Il secoua la tête, essayant de refouler ses souvenirs et ses sentiments.

Void grogna intérieurement. C'était la merde.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Protesta-t-il, furieux.

Il voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux, les envoyer bouler, en finir une fois pour toute avec eux, en vain. À son plus grand désarroi, car à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs, loin de là. Il vit alors le sourire en coin de Peter qui lui montra un tatouage anti-démon sur sa peau. C'était vraiment la merde, à tous les coups, Stiles avait la même chose, ses pouvoirs étaient donc totalement inefficace. Le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose était Scott, mais il restait planté là.

\- ça suffit. Je l'ai travaillé pendant des mois, ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts que vous le récupérerez ! Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- IL, dit en désignant Stiles, a eu sa chance ! Je pouvais sentir la douleur de Scott a des kilomètres, mais il ne montrait jamais rien. Du moment que Stiles était heureux, il s'en fichait. C'est là que je suis arrivé, j'ai profité de l'occasion, lorsque j'ai pris sa douleur j'ai laissé une petite part de moi se faufiler dans la faille et faire tomber les barrières qu'il s'était imposé une par une... maintenant il a ce qu'il veut, en fait, je devrais te remercier, Stiles tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Ricana Void, confiant dans ses propos.

Stiles voulait hurler, mais il savait que rien ne sortirait, alors il se contenta d'observer l'alpha, son ami, il était toujours là, au fond de lui, il en était certain. Le regard voilé par les larmes qui lui montaient, il s'approcha de lui. Void arrêta de rire, un long frison le parcourant, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose contre Stiles, vraiment. Mais il savait que si Scott l'avait laissé en vie, c'était bien parce qu'il le voulait vivant. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir tué, tout comme il ne pardonnerait pas à Void s'il agissait, et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le récupérer.

Stiles était à quelques centimètres de Scott qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste, il se contentait de le regarder, comme s'il était incapable de choisir entre fuir ou attaquer. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et une voix au fond de lui répondait au cri silencieux de Stiles. Il lui demandait pardon. Il se détestait de l'avoir fais souffrir et de continuer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le rattrape ?

L'humain mit sa main devant lui, comme s'il touchait un miroir, Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, observant à présent la main devant lui, qu'il vint effleurer du bout des doigts, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et que tout lui revint véritablement en pleine figure. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fais de bien depuis que Void était entré dans sa vie. Sa jalousie possessive. Le départ de Derek. Sa confiance envers Theo. Son détachement de Stiles. Tout était allé de travers, tout était de sa faute. Puis un jour, il s'était passé une chose de trop, et tout avait été réduit à néant. Il avait tué Derek.

Les yeux rouges disparurent et Stiles savait que Scott était là, juste devant lui, déchiré par la réalité. En fait, tout ceux présent le savaient, même Void qui fulminait mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait ni tuer Stiles ni éloigner Scott. De toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait perdu à la seconde où Stiles avait de nouveau fais face à Scott. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, plus prévoyant, il avait une fois de plus sous-estimé Stiles.

C'est alors qu'une chose incompréhensible se passa. Stiles se poussa, laissant le champs libre à Peter qui tira sur l'alpha.

Scott s'écroula par terre sous le regard de Void qui ne réalisait même pas la scène.

Scott était à terre, il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il était mort. Mais il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible. Scott ne pouvait pas mourir, encore moins aussi facilement. Il s'approcha de lui alors que quelque chose d'effrayant grondait en lui. Il s'agenouilla près du corps et posa la main dessus pour essayer de prendre sa douleur. Mais rien ne vint, il ne souffrait pas, ou plutôt, il ne souffrait plus...

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?! Scott ! Réveille-toi !

Void n'avait jamais paru aussi pathétique, à secouer l'alpha tout en sachant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était son compagnon, SON compagnon à LUI, personne ne pouvait lui prendre ! Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'il ne remarquait même pas. Il ne se savait pas capable de pleurer d'ailleurs.

Stiles lança un regard à Peter devant certainement signifier « j'avais raison » et Peter acquiesça. Un autre coup partit et le corps de Void rejoignit celui de l'alpha, suivit d'un lourd silence.

* * *

 **\- ... NON !**

 **\- Quoi non ?**

 **\- T'as tué Scott et Void ?**

 **\- Ah ça... on le saura dans le prochaine chapitre.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est pas la fin alors ?**

 **\- Non, loin de là ! *ricane***

 **\- Et Void qui chiale ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Ben ouais, mais y'a une explication à ça, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Ouais ben... pff... vivement le chapitre 6 ! *ronchonne***

 **\- On devait pas parler d'autre chose aussi ?**

 **\- Ah oui ! Je sais que nous sommes en retard dans les Reviews mais on ne vous oublie pas !**

 **\- Ouais ben c'est ça d'encourager les gens à reviewer...**

 **\- Et je continuerais, parce que j'adore lire vos reviews ! *coeur***

 **\- ... *se retient de vomir devant tant de niaiserie***


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention révélation ! Serait-ce un Happy End ?**

* * *

Quand Void ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une salle toute blanche, la porte était doté d'une petite vitre et il y avait un petit lit. La première chose qu'il tenta de faire c'est sortir de là, en vain. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs mais il était impossible pour lui de quitter la pièce. Ces enfoirés savaient ses faiblesses et n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir. Cependant il était trop mal pour réfléchir calmement à un plan et se mit à tambouriner avec force à la porte. Peter apparut alors.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te calme à nouveau ?

\- Où est Scott ? Vous l'avez vraiment tué ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dis, nous comptons le sauver contrairement à toi.

Void se sentit soulagé d'un poids alors que les propos du Hale étaient plus que menaçant à son encontre, mais il voulait juste savoir qu'il était vivant, il verrait le reste plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?

\- Faire redevenir Scott lui-même d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- C'est une partie de lui... ce ne sera plus lui si vous l'anéantissez.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, démon.

\- Et si je vous dis qu'on peut ramener Derek, vous seriez plus conciliant ?

\- Ce n'est pas utile d'utiliser tes stratagèmes sur moi, ça ne marche pas.

Et sans attendre, Peter tourna les talons, voulant être le plus loin possible du démon avant d'avoir envie de le tuer maintenant. Ils en auraient peut-être besoin. Void tapa violemment de rage contre la porte.

\- Scott !

O O O

Scott sursauta dans son lit et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, ce qui était plutôt étrange parce qu'il avait l'habitude que sa chambre soit plutôt sombre, elle était disposés vers l'endroit où le soleil se couchait. Son regard encore perdu tomba sur Stiles endormit et il sourit tendrement.

Avant de se rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il tira un instant sur les menottes qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il était dans une pièce inconnue et blanche, et tout cela ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Stiles n'était sans doute pas à son chevet mais plutôt là pour le surveiller. Il déglutit en se rappelant de la scène, non pas celle où il avait tué Derek de sang froid mais celle de la veille. La connexion toujours présente entre lui et Stiles, puis les coups de feu. Il avait senti Void pleurer, ses larmes ne devaient pas être quelconque car elles lui avaient brûlé la peau. Puis son corps lourd était tombé sur le sien. Ils auraient pu mourir ainsi, ça aurait été une belle mort pour un couple. Mais non, ils étaient apparemment décidé à continuer de le faire souffrir.

Un mouvement le ramena sur Stiles qui se réveillait et qui lui sourit tristement. Scott en eut le cœur serré en voyant ce regard qui avait tant souffert, en grande partie par sa faute.

\- Bonjour, Stiles, ça faisait longtemps... l'humain prit son ardoise.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis content de te revoir !

\- Je le serais aussi si tu ne m'avais pas attaché...

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu es dangereux.

\- Stiles, détache-moi... le châtain fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, écoute... Derek n'est pas mort. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Si ! Je l'ai vu !

\- Non... Scott fit luire ses yeux rouges. Mes yeux n'ont pas changés de couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il n'est pas mort. Stiles réfléchit deux minutes.

\- Peut-être que ça n'était pas un innocent ?

\- Bien sûr que ça en était... écoute, Stiles, si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Alors libère-moi.

Stiles l'observa suspicieusement mais il ne voyait que de la sincérité dans le regard de Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il soupira et lui défit finalement les menottes, un peu à contrecœur. À peine eut-il fait ça que Scott le plaqua contre le lit et entra ses griffes dans la nuque de Stiles, un peu violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard il les retira et laissa Stiles se dégager de son étreinte, le regardant avec incompréhension en touchant sa nuque, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait fais.

\- Essaie de parler. Dit simplement l'alpha, ce qui surprit Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Il eut un petit hoquet, surpris d'entendre sa voix cette fois. Mais... Comment ?

\- J'avais juste bloqués tes cordes vocales.

\- Pourquoi ? Je... je comprends plus rien et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça ? Derek serait vivant ? Par quel miracle ?

\- Void ne me l'a pas dis mais je sais qu'il a caché son corps suite à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'a laissé que des indices qui ferait penser qu'il était mort mais le cercueil était vide, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son cadavre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

\- En partie parce que si je l'avais vraiment tué, ça aurait diminué mon pouvoir, rappelle-toi qu'un alpha a besoin de sa meute pour être plus fort. Si je l'avais tué j'aurais aussi mis un terme au lien qui nous unissait et je serais redevenu un omega. Je pense aussi qu'il voulait garder une monnaie d'échange au cas où ce genre de choses arriveraient.

\- Tu veux dire que si on veut récupérer Derek, il faudra que je laisse partir Void ?

\- Pas seulement, il ne partira pas sans moi.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir ! Tu as vu le massacre que tu as fais ?!

\- C'était des tueurs, Stiles. Des êtres surnaturels qui se sont laissés posséder par leur force sombre.

\- Mais d'habitude tu essais de les sauver !

\- Eh bien les temps ont changés, je n'en ai peut-être plus envie ? Et je t'assure qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux, leurs hôtes souffraient, je les ai libérés.

\- Scott... Stiles posa sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dois revenir ici, avec nous, reprendre une vie normale...

Scott détacha son regard de celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait plus le regarder, c'était trop dur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait qu'en tuant Derek et en le faisant devenir muet, Stiles le détesterait assez pour le tuer la prochaine fois qu'ils se croisent. Il avait même pensé qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé. Et comment faire à présent ? Il aimait toujours Stiles...

\- Je n'ai plus de vie normale depuis que j'ai été mordu. Tu le sais, non ?

Stiles baissa la tête, Scott n'avait pas totalement tort mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser repartir, il aimait Scott et il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner de lui. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il le gardera ici, et il retrouvera Derek.

O O O

Quelques heures étaient passés et Scott était à présent sûr que Stiles était loin, ce qui l'arrangeait parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps : quelqu'un l'appelait. Il défonça la porte de la chambre, en sorbier et alors ? Il arpenta discrètement les couloirs de l'endroit avant de finalement arriver à une cellule, croisant enfin le regard de Void.

Leurs mains se posèrent sur la vitre qui les séparaient. Un lien fort les unissait et savoir que Void était un démon ne changeait rien.

Scott démolit la porte, ce qui était apparemment sa nouvelle passion et approcha Void pour le prendre dans ses bras. Peu importe que ce soit de l'amour ou de la rage, il était hors de question qu'on les sépare.

* * *

 **\- Et ? C'est tout ?**

 **\- Pour le moment.**

 **\- Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là !**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Mais mais... Derek est vraiment vivant ?**

 **\- Tout l'indique et je suis surpris que personne n'ait compris avant !**

 **\- ... ça va se terminer en Sterek alors ?**

 **\- *ricane doucement***

 **\- Hm, ok, je veux pas savoir finalement...**

 **\- Je comptais annoncer le retour de Derek plus tard mais vu le bide que t'as fais avec "Peter Hale et les fées" il fallait bien que je fasse revenir les lecteurs...**

 **\- Mais ! C'est que le début d'abord, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera toujours comme ça ! Et puis 2 reviews c'est pas un bide !**

 **\- On fait une moyenne de 5 review habituellement...**

 **\- Ah ouais et comment t'explique ton 4 pour le Steo alors ?**

 **\- C'était trop fluff, à l'évidence, les gens veulent du sang, de la souffrance, des retournements de situations... pas des niaiserie.**

 **\- Mais... c'est si beau pourtant... *chouine***


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Stiles revint il se mit à paniquer en ne voyant pas Scott dans sa chambre, mais il le retrouva bien vite dans une autre chambre où il ne devrait pas être. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en observant Void allongé dans le lit, il semblait dormir, presque mort en fait puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de respirer et que son corps était toujours horriblement pâle. Mais ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir un autre que lui avec la même apparence.

\- Il ne va pas bien. Dit Scott en soupirant, Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est censé être une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas... il a toujours su l'attirance que j'avais pour toi et il en a profité. Le jour où il est venu me faire souffrir pour se nourrir de ma douleur, il est entré par inadvertance en contact avec mon loup. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, je crois que Void a été attiré par la puissance que dégageait mon loup, et lui... je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il avait ton apparence et ton odeur, en tout cas il lui a plu.

\- Super un démon qui plaît à un autre démon... comme c'est étonnant. Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Vous allez nous faire plein de petits bébé démon mi-loup mi-renard maléfique ?

\- Stiles ! Je rigole pas !

\- Moi non plus figure-toi ! S'il ne va pas bien tant mieux, qu'il meurt qu'on puisse reprendre notre vie !

\- Il a toujours Derek.

\- Ok, on récupère Derek et après on le laisse agoniser.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le laisser mourir, d'accord ?

\- Scott... Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie avec lui !

\- Écoute Stiles, je sais que ce que je vais te dire te paraît insensé... mais je l'aime.

\- Je pensais que c'était moi que tu aimais !

\- C'était vrai mais toi tu es amoureux de Derek, tu te souviens ?

\- Et du coup t'as préféré aimer... lui ?!

\- Il m'a compris, il m'a soulagé, il a été là quand j'en avais besoin...

\- Mais moi aussi !

\- Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer de cette façon, lui si. D'ailleurs... c'est moi qui l'ai libéré.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas fais ça ?!

\- Je l'ai fais, c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. Et depuis tout ce temps, il se nourrit de ma souffrance, le problème c'est que ça a toujours été une souffrance plus morale que physique. En même temps qu'il se nourrissait de ma tristesse, il y avait aussi d'infimes autres sentiments qu'il ne digère pas vraiment, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... mais ça a finis par l'atteindre, même lui.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a pleuré... remarqua Stiles en se souvenant à quel point il a été surpris de voir Void dans cet état.

Scott acquiesça et Stiles se dit que Peter avait raison. Scott était bel et bien le point faible de Void, le problème c'est que c'était apparemment réciproque. Qu'était-il censé faire alors ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aider un démon qui allait lui prendre son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois !

\- Stiles, même si tu ne m'aides pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il aille mieux et je le sortirais d'ici. Dit Scott comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Scott... je ne veux pas que tu partes, encore.

\- Je sais.

\- Si je te dis qu'on peut être ensemble, tu resteras ?

\- Arrête.

\- Mais Scott...

\- Il ne veut pas de ton amour fadasse. Trancha la voix du démon qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas parlé que je sache !

\- Tu m'en veux parce que je te vole ton meilleur ami ? Pourtant il vient d'avouer qu'il était venu de lui-même vers moi.

Sans plus attendre, Void attrapa Scott et l'embrassa passionnément devant l'air contrits de Stiles. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Déjà pourquoi devait-il prendre son apparence ? Ne pouvait-il pas en prendre une autre ? Il était presque certain que Scott se laissait en parti influencé par son apparence. Pour le reste, il avait dû lui faire un lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était plus le Scott qu'il avait connu. Celui-ci s'était toujours évertué à sauver les gens, pas les tuer, et il ne pouvait pas envisager une seule seconde que Void soit totalement étranger à ce comportement.

\- Toi, tu veux ton Derek, pas vrai ? Demanda le Nogitsune avec un petit sourire.

\- Donc il est bien vivant ? Voulut s'assurer Scott qui n'avait tout de même pas été sûr jusque-là.

\- Oui, mais je le garde en sécurité. Il faut que tu choisisses, Stiles, c'est soit Scott, soit Derek. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me battre, il faut juste que tu fasses un choix.

\- Tu veux que je choisisse entre mon meilleur ami ou celui que j'aime ?

\- Exact. Sachant que Scott ne mourra pas, il sera simplement avec moi. Alors que Derek... mourra.

\- Peter va te tuer si tu fais ça...

\- Il le fera même si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'attend qu'une chose, pouvoir me tuer de ses mains.

\- Ça doit te réjouir de provoquer autant de haine...

\- En tant que démon, oui. Et en d'autres circonstances, je m'amuserais beaucoup avec vous comme je l'ai fais autrefois...

\- Et là quelque chose t'en empêche ? Un regard s'échangea entre Scott et Void, avant que la main de celui-ci glisse sur celle du loup-garou.

\- Je veux juste mon compagnon et partir d'ici.

\- Parce que nous sommes les seuls qui puissions réussir à le faire changer d'avis... compris Stiles.

Void fronça les sourcils dans une expression qu'on ne lui voyait jamais, il semblait mitigé voir inquiet. C'est vrai, il savait que Stiles avait beaucoup d'influence sur Scott, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et si Stiles trouvait les bons arguments... oui, il pourrait récupérer Scott. Il ne voulait pas. Il pourrait vivre sans lui bien sûr, reprendre sa vie de démon, mais il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Comment ça pourrait l'être après avoir goûté à une telle puissance ? Il sentit la main de Scott passer dans ses cheveux, rassurant, et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de trop de tendresse, il préférait le Scott sauvage, brutal, qui s'imposait... puis il croisa son regard rougeoyant et se détendit. C'était bien son alpha, et il partirait avec lui.

\- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon... alors je vais choisir Derek.

\- Voilà une sage décision.

Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée et à dire vrai, il ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux. Mais bon, dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours convaincre Scott après, alors que Derek, le seul moyen de le ramener était de passer par Void. Ils se suivirent en dehors du bâtiment puisque Void ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans sa « cage ». Ils croisèrent d'ailleurs Peter qui fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas à leurs places ?

\- Calme-toi Peter... Derek n'est pas mort. Le visage de Peter fut marqué par le choc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, Void l'a caché parce qu'il savait que cette situation arriverait alors.. il l'échange contre sa vie sauve et Scott.

\- Rien que ça.

\- On n'a pas le choix Peter...

Le Hale grimaça mais obtempéra en croisant les bras. Void souffla avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il venait juste de faire le plein donc ça irait. Un épais nuage noir se forma devant eux, qui se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place à un loup-garou grognon qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres et qui avait l'air de se demander ce qui se passait.

\- Derek ! Stiles n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Euh... je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! Tu es vivant ! Tu te rends compte ! Vivant ! Stiles n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux.

\- Oui... il me semblait pourtant que j'avais été tué... par Scott ? Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qu'il se passait.

À l'énonciation de Scott, Stiles tourna son visage vers Void et Scott. Qui n'étaient plus là.

* * *

 **\- Je suis... mitigé. C'est la fin ?**

 **\- Mais non, t'inquiète ! Je compte bien terminer ça dans un ban de sang...**

 **\- *facepalm***

 **\- Sinon, je viens de regarder l'épisode 5 de la saison 6 !**

 **\- pas de spoile !**

 **\- Je spoile si je veux ! De toute façon la moitié des lecteurs ont arrêté de suivre la série à partir de la saison 5 parce qu'il n'y avait plus leur "Derek adoré"**

 **\- Ou parce qu'il y avait Theo que Scott était un enfoiré...**

 **\- *grogne***

 **\- Ok, ok j'ai rien dis..**

 **\- Rigole pas, moi j'ai connu quelqu'un qui a carrément fais une dépression parce qu'il n'y avait plus Derek !**

 **\- à ce point ?**

 **\- Ouaip. Je connais des fous. Bref, pour en revenir au sujet, j'ai vu l'épisode et si on peut voir du Stydia, du Scydia, du Sciles et même du Steter, tout ça je m'en fous. J'ai vu une putain de scène Sceter ! Et les gens passent à coté, ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de cette scène !**

 **\- C'est normal Aunyme, personne ne shippe le Sceter, encore moins autant que toi...**

 **\- en tout cas moi je vais me remater juste ce passage parce que je sais que je vais faire de beaux rêves avec ça.**

 **\- *se rappelle la scène* euh... tu fais des beaux rêves bizarre...**

 **\- tu t'attendais à quoi !? Je suis Aunyme je te rappelle !**

 **\- Ah... J'avais presque oublié...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention ceci est le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Les jours après le départ de Scott et Void furent assez compliqués.

Il fallait expliquer à tout le monde qu'en fait Derek n'était pas mort, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. Ensuite il a fallu faire comprendre à Melissa que son fils ne reviendrait pas, même si elle s'en doutait, au moins elle savait qu'il était vivant. On se consolait comme on pouvait dans ce genre de moment. Le Shérif était heureux de retrouver son fils en parfaite santé et qui parlait de nouveau, il fallait avouer qu'un Stiles muet c'était assez inhabituel et ça l'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Le rythme de leur vie s'était apaisé, chacun reprenait ses activités, Peter et Derek habitaient à présent ensemble dans le manoir qu'ils avaient fais rebâtir. Derek en avait même profité, de cette nouvelle vie qu'il s'était vu octroyé, pour avouer ses sentiments à Stiles.

Ils étaient sortis quelques fois ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Surtout du côté de Stiles, en fait. Ses sentiments avaient changés, ce n'était plus pareil. Et puis, son meilleur ami lui manquait énormément. Ce n'était plus pareil sans lui. Ils avaient toujours été à deux, comment pouvait-il faire sans lui, comme si de rien n'était, du jour au lendemain ? Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, peut-être lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à avancer sans Scott.

Il avait besoin de lui, n'en déplaise à certains.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient et rien ne changeait. Stiles se sentait comme au fond du gouffre. Inutile, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait tellement mal, c'était dur de savoir Scott loin de lui et sans doute en train de prendre du bon temps avec le Nogitsune. « Prendre du bon temps avec le Nogitsune. » voilà une phrase qui ne lui aurait pas paru envisageable auparavant.

Si seulement il avait pu convaincre Scott de rester. Ou s'il lui avait retourné ses sentiments ! C'est sûr, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour rien, en plus, puisque finalement il n'aimait pas Derek autant qu'il le pensait.

Il se sentait comme une loque humaine, il aurait bien besoin de son meilleur ami pour un câlin, si seulement...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Scott l'observait, lui aussi. Il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vu depuis qu'il s'était volatilisé avec Void.

Void qui observait Scott observant Stiles. Un triangle amoureux dans toute sa splendeur, sauf qu'ils commençaient à comprendre les sentiments de l'hyperactif à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Scott posa son regard sur Void, son air peiné ne lui ressemblait pas mais le rendait absolument craquant. C'est vrai qu'il lui rappelait un peu Stiles mais il était complètement différent. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein...

\- Tu ne peux pas.

Les doigts de Void vinrent se crisper sur le haut du loup-garou, allant presque transpercer sa chair. Il avait beaucoup gagné en humanité grâce à Scott, heureusement sinon à cet instant l'alpha aurait certainement fini en petit bout pour avoir ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur Stiles. Mais voilà, aimer est un sentiment humain, il faut supporter les autres sentiments qui viennent avec.

\- Si tu m'abandonnes, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais... Prévint Void.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Scott esquissa un fin sourire, faisant luire ses yeux rouge. Void frissonna doucement en le voyant faire, il adorait ces yeux, cette lueur dans le regard qui prouvait que Scott était différent des autres. Ça le faisait sentir tout chose, cette puissance... il avait toujours l'impression d'être un drogué en manque, mais c'était la faute de Scott ! La puissance, la souffrance et même le sexe, tout était exquis chez lui !

Stiles s'apprêtait à se coucher, il n'avait pas vraiment quitter sa chambre aujourd'hui en réalité. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait mal mais personne ne savait quoi faire, ni son père, ni Derek, ni même Peter qui pourtant s'était rapproché de lui. Ils savaient ce qui clochait mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire, mise à part la personne concernée. Il entendit toquer à sa porte et fit volte-face. Il tomba nez à nez avec Scott.

À moins que ce ne soit son imagination. Il cligna des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant du regard quelque chose à lire, mais il arrivait parfaitement à lire. Il reposa ses yeux sur Scott, stupéfait.

\- Scott ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, juste pour être sûr. Le latino lui sourit.

\- Je suis de retour.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Je suis venu te retrouver.

Stiles l'observait, bouche-bée. C'était définitivement un rêve, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça n'est-ce pas ? Scott s'approcha de lui, posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui, qu'il puisse venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains descendaient doucement sur ses fesses, Stiles se colla un peu plus à celui qu'il considérait jusque-là comme son meilleur ami. Il aimait son baiser. Il faisait plus qu'aimer, en fait, c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il avait échanger avec quelqu'un.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un toussotement, Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se détacha de Scott en voyant que Void était là, à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? S'empressa-t-il de demander, ne comprenant pas bien ce que Scott venait faire là s'il était toujours avec Void.

\- Écoute, calme-toi...

\- T'as pas mieux en réserve pour que je m'énerve encore plus ?

\- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux.

\- … pardon ?

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolé, Stiles. Vous êtes différent mais dans le fond vous êtes un peu pareil, l'amour que Void ressent à mon égard il vient de toi...

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me demander ce que je pense que tu me demandes ?!

\- Void est d'accord.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Bon hé bien... j'aurais essayé.

Void et Scott firent demi-tour. Sous le regard éberlué de Stiles qui paniquait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pas une deuxième fois. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, il l'avait compris.

\- Attendez !, les deux s'arrêtèrent. Je veux bien... essayer.

Scott esquissa un sourire et revint vers Stiles accompagné de Void, fermant la porte derrière eux. Ils allaient avoir une nuit agitée et il valait mieux que personne ne les entende.

Stiles trouva ça très étrange de faire ça avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant, mais aussi excitant, et il n'y avait pas à dire : que ce soit Void ou Scott, ils étaient tous les deux très doués et aux petits soins avec lui.

Au petit matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine, Stiles et Scott dormaient encore, mais pas le troisième qui n'avait pas dormi et qui les observait dormir. Il fixa la fleur fanée entre ses doigts, elle n'avait pas supporté les ténèbres qui l'accompagnait. Il était un démon après tout. Il vint la glisser dans les cheveux de l'alpha, une marque de reconnaissance, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme cadeau d'adieu. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Merci de m'avoir aimé...

Lui qui était pire qu'un monstre, c'est plus qu'il ne pouvait demander. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Les gens ont pensé qu'il était retourné de là où il venait. Quant à Scott et Stiles, ils savaient qu'il était toujours là, prés d'eux, sommeillant dans l'esprit de Stiles qu'il ne quittera plus jamais, assurant sa survie dans le monde du surnaturel.

Void ne les avait pas abandonné, au contraire, il était toujours là et veillait sur eux.

* * *

 **\- Whaaaaaat ?!**

 **\- Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette fic !**

 **\- Tu déconnes ?**

 **\- Nope Mam'zelle, ça te désole ?**

 **\- Mais mais mais... on n'a pas assez d'explications ! Et puis ça peut pas se terminer comme ça ?!**

 **\- Tu paris ? Attends... FIN !**

 **\- T'es un... je sais pas ce que t'es, mais t'en es un !**

 **\- *ricane* Je suis toujours impressionné par ta répartie...**

 **\- Au lieu de rigoler, tu pourrais au moins les remercier d'avoir lu... ça !**

 **\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que je leur cire les pompes non ?!**

 **\- Et après ça s'étonne des méchants retours de bâtons...**

 **\- Moi ? C'est toi qui pleurait comme une madeleine !**

 **\- C'est même pas vrai !**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je leur montre les photos peut-être ?**

 **\- ... non... ça va aller...**

 **\- Voilà, je préfère ça !**

 **\- *tousse* bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, je l'espère !**


End file.
